


The Adventures Of A Boy Named Jamal

by xOmegaJayx



Series: Beacon Hills Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, High School, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Pining, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Werewolf Biology, Werewolves, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOmegaJayx/pseuds/xOmegaJayx
Summary: Jamal moves into a small town outside of Beacon Hills, California. He encounters something never thought he was see in his life before that night. The months following that discovery sparks an adventure for Jamal as he finds new found friendship, heartbreak,loss, and love. Join Jamal on his mission of self discovery.
Relationships: Heiseaha Salvatore (OC)/ Orton Beck (OC), Hezikiah Salvatore (OC)/ Jamal Graham (OC), Johnathan Salvatore (OC)/ Billy Ulger (OC), Josalina Salvatore (OC)/Brittany Williams (OC), Leo Salvatore (OC)/ Aisha Cambridge (OC), Lola Salvatore (OC)/ Jonah Salvatore (OC)
Series: Beacon Hills Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713238





	1. New Town and Full Moons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you all thanks for reading. This is one of my first stories I began to write be bare with me. I am new to the scene of writing although I've wrote before in my lifetime. This is just my first story I'm sharing to the public. The first chapter starts off with a little character development. Featuring our main character Jamal as he settles into his new home unaware of the dangers lurking in his backyard. He encounters things he never has and discovered a secret kept away from the world. 
> 
> P.S. This work won't include any Teen Wolf Characters or plot until the second part of the series.
> 
> P.S.S. PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS ALL IS VERY APPRECIATED

* * *

**_Jamal's POV_ **

Jamal lifted his head towards the sky eyeing the stars. Being on top of his roof made the sky look wonderful. He always had a thing for astrology and living so far away from the city gave him the best view. He grabs a bottle of water from beside him that he brought from his room and took a long sip. After a few moments he looked back down to his laptop screen to check the time. It’s around ten o’clock at night and technically he was supposed to go to sleep an hour ago, but since he and his Mother just arrived at their new home his Mother is being lenient. He looks around for a bit taking in the scenery of his backyard. The backyard is pretty big and spacious. It’s surrounded by thick woods that he meant to explore earlier but got caught up unpacking his luggage. He makes a mental note to do that tomorrow as he begins packing up his belongings to head inside. As he was about to reach for the latch to his window he heard a loud chilling scream. Jamal jumps slightly not expecting the sudden onslaught to his ears. He looks towards the treeline in his backyard, and decides that he is going to do that exploring that he said he was going to do tomorrow early. He hurriedly enters his room and sets his stuff on top of his bed and grabs his pocket knife and a flashlight.

He then exits his room and heads down the stairs to the back door. He hears his Mother talking on the phone in the living room. He overhears a little bit but he rushes pass without being noticed and exits the house. As he makes his way towards the direction he hears the scream again, and he suddenly stops for a second and wonders what it can be. Jamal has been known to be very curious and the saying curiosity kills the cat may be applying to this situation. Before he can talk himself out of the situation he thinks about the person that can be in serious danger and rushes into the treeline. He looks around observing his surroundings cautiously. He may be twelve but the five years of cub scouts/boy scouts taught him to always be prepared. As he descends into the woods he starts to hear a lot of yelling. He slows his approach deciding to stick to the shadows the tall thick trees provide from the bright moonlight. He draws his pocketknife and turns his flashlight off as he nears what appears to be an opening in the woods. Jamal watches the horror he sees upon him a woman is getting battered by a man with a metal combat stick. Jamal contemplates what his next move should be considering it's kind of dark and he is not sure exactly what is going on. To think his first day in a new town would be so fun. He swiftly moves through the brush getting closer to the commotion when he hears another shout ring out from somewhere in the opening. “ Looks like we found your sister as well bitch” the man sneers as he raises the combat stick preparing for another strike.

Before the man can react Jamal rushes from the brush steadily as he jumps onto the man back. Now at this moment Jamal realizes that he hasn’t entirely didn’t played in his body compared to the man because he is on the ground in seconds. He lands on his back as the man slings him forward. The man curses to himself as he reaches for my hair. Jamal waited until the man hand got about five inches away from his face before he plunged the pocket knife into his palm. The man swore loudly as he stumbled back trying to yank the knife out without causing further damage. Though as the man was preoccupied Jamal rushed to the woman’s aid. “ Hey Hey you have to get up like now before he recovers.” his voice rasped out as he slowly gathered her up. He found her still conscious barely and she was beaten pretty badly but it looks like she was still able to understand him because she was pointing towards the treeline. He tried his best to carry her weight in the direction she pointed to. As they moved Jamal took notice of the fact that it has been several minutes before he wasn’t tackled or anything. He reached the treeline finally that woman weighed a ton to his fragile frame. Though as he was about to turn around to head back towards the direction of the other scream the woman stopped him. “N..No it’s too dangerous f..for you out there “ She proclaims quietly as she rests upon a tree. Jamal looks at her as he begins to take in her physical characteristics. She is a lot taller than he is with a lot more bulk. She has long dark brown or black hair Jamal can’t really tell due to the lack of light.

“But..I” Jamal starts but is cut off by her rushing at him and covering his mouth as she steps into the brush “ Hush he’s back” She whispered into his ear. Jamal wondered how she knew that but at the moment decided not to be a nuisance as the man walked by with another man holding a girl. Jamal's eyes widened at the sight of this for the girl looks to be around his age. As the men passed by he could’ve sworn he heard the woman holding him growl but maybe that was his imagination. After a few moments the woman let him go and took a deep breath. Apparently he wasn’t the only one holding his breath scared to death. Before Jamal can open his mouth the woman beats him to it. “ Go back home, it's too dangerous, “ She proclaims. Jamal looks at her with the best bitch please face he can muster as he taps his left foot impatiently awaiting a thank you. It never comes as the woman rushes off into the shadows. Jamal looks around realizing that he has lost his flashlight. He grumbles to himself about how he should’ve brought a back up one before he remembers that he has his phone. Jamal reaches into his pocket and pulls his cellphone out. He turns the flashlight on and heads into the direction he last remembers that leads to his new home. He had this weird sensation that he was being watched but he pushed it aside after awhile. He looked around, realizing that he was in fact lost. It caused his anxiety to kickoff as his heartbeat started to grow in speed.

Though before he can fully panic he is grabbed from behind and snatched into the bushes. “ I finally caught up to you bastard “ He hears the man who was beating the woman sneer in his ear. He struggles against the man holding onto his hair which he wishes he had cut off. “ Let me go! “ he yelled at him as he kicked his feet out trying to throw off his grip. Jamal’s attempts are futile as the man reconnects with the other man with the girl. At the sight of Jamal the little girl's face scrunches up angrily as she starts to spiral out of control thrashing her body around. “ You little bitch “ the other man snarls as he slaps her against the face hard. The collision causes her body to hit the ground hard. He flinched at that starting to realize how much danger he got himself into. After a while the girl recovers and she looks up to him sternly. At that moment Jamal realizes that this is the woman's sister, probably her younger sister due to the fact that this girl looks to be his age. They seem to have the same facial structure and hair color. Dark brown and thick eyelashes with a strong jawline. He wonders how her parents look because they are truly goddesses even in their current state. Though he didn't get to dwell upon this thought longer because the man holding him grabbed his arms and tied them together. Jamal never been tied up before so it really didn’t play well with his anxiety as he starts to panic. He looked over to the girl, his heartbeat starting to go haywire. She looked sorry for him as if she was used to this type of treatment already. “ How long do you think until her family comes for her? “ the man holding the girl asks the other man. “ I don’t know Tom I don’t know “ the other man replies. Tom shrugs as he turns toward the girl with a glare. “ So where are your brothers? “ he asks harshly. She looks up to him and spits at his shoes and puts on the best bitch please face he can't compete with. Tom snarls loudly as he kicks her in the stomach.

He was about to do it again but before he could do it he was overtaken by a big creature. The man screamed as he was torn into pieces. Jamal starts to panic even more to the point where he started to become lightheaded. The man who was holding Jamal suddenly let go of him and focused his energy onto trying to draw his gun. Jamal used this time to slowly try to crawl away not sure where he was at. As he made it about a foot away from the man he got pulled back by his shirt. The man grabbed him again and began to run away from the area where his partner Tom became a midnight snack. Jamal looked back to see that the girl had disappeared thankfully now Jamal can rest knowing that she is at least safe now. Jamal noticed that the man holding him captive was nervous, probably more nervous than Jamal is. Jamal wondered if the thing that attacked Tom was coming after them. As if someone reads his mind another creature came out of the bushes. Jamal looked and could actually see what the creature actually was. It looked like an over-sized wolf with jet black fur. A wide head and snout with huge sharp teeth that was glinting in the moonlight. The wolf stood to be taller than him since the man who was holding him dropped him to the ground the moment the wolf came out. Jamal looked nervously between the two not sure what to do in this situation. He was tired and didn’t know where he was. The man holding him held up his gun, but before he could put his finger on the trigger the wolf was upon him. Jamal watched in horror as the wolf tore the man apart blood splattering all over his body. Jamal blinked slowly, clearly traumatized as the blood coats his clothing. After a few slim seconds Jamal realizes that the wolf is now looking at him. His heartbeat begins to accelerate again as the wolf approaches him slowly, eyes a dark red staring deeply into his soul.

His fight or flight instinct kicks in and he decides the latter and takes off from the opposite direction. Jamal looks over his shoulder after running at least twenty feet. He sees nothing and decides to run faster but he doesn't get far before he runs straight into a hanging tree branch. It hits him hard in the head and causes him to trip from the force and fall hard into the ground. The collision causes his head to hit the ground causing him to slowly lose consciousness. He looks up into the sky eyeing the full moon as the light shone onto his face as his eyesight starts to get worse and flickers. The last thing Jamal remembers before he passes out is dark ruby eyes and dark midnight fur.

* * *

_**Hezikiah's POV** _

Hezikiah eyed the full moon on the cliff looking over the town. It arose from the depths of some dark clouds. The weather was lukewarm late August bringing in some low temperatures. As he continued to watch the moon his little sister Jelisa made her way up to where he was sitting obviously not maintaining her built up energy. This will be her first full moon, and quite frankly it frightened Hezikiah. He still remembers his first time turning he still has scars from the day. " Hezi!!" She bellowed loudly jumping into his back. For him to be fourteen and her thirteen she is pretty tall. Honestly his whole family is all tall mainly because of them mostly being Alphas and Betas. His Aunt Aisha being the only omega and she still was taller than the average female omega. Hezikiah flinched slightly from the sharp claws his sister was sprouting. " Hey..Hey Jellybean calm down I'm right here there is no need to yell so loudly." Hezikiah says as he detached his favorite sister off his back. " Glad to see she isn't afraid" Jonathan, their older brother says cheerfully. "Hello Brother" Hezikiah and Jelisa say in union. Then his whole family comes up to begin the run. Usually what happens on full moons is the young and first timers turn first then omegas and so on. Since this is Jelisa’s first full moon she bounded up to where they were meeting with the biggest smile on her face. Hezikiah smiled widely at this and watched in wonder as they began to turn.

Now for Betas and Omegas they don’t turn into full wolves like Alphas do. They can only go up to their beta forms. Which they all did in a matter of minutes. There are only four Alphas in his family including himself. There’s his father Jonah and mother Lola, his brother Johnathan, and then himself. Also there are two of his older sisters Heiseaha and Josalina twins, and our uncle Leo who are all betas. Our sisters weren't present for this run because they were off to college. Hezikiah finally pays attention again to what was happening. We usually don’t turn because the effect the full moon has doesn’t drive us like they do. Hezikiah decides to stand watch as they descend deeper into the forest. Johnathan and Hezikiah started to wrestle as the omegas and first timers began a game of tag. It was going great until suddenly they lost sight of Jelisa. She must had ran off getting distracted by something know her and her short attention span. Jonah ridiculed Hezikiah and Johnathan for not doing their jobs. As he and our mother took off looking for her in one direction. Hezikiah and Johnathan took off in the other direction. Their Uncle and Aunt stayed with the rest of the family.

After a while of running in their human forms, Hezikiah and Johnathan came to an agreement that they would be able to run quicker in their wolf forms. Changing for Hezikiah was still hard for him since he just learned how to do it weeks prior today. As for Johnathan he turned already and was bounding away in the direction of screams. Johnathan is slightly bigger than Hezikiah is in his wolf form. His coat is a dark grey almost smoky while Hezikiah is jet black like coal. It took him awhile to turn but when he did he hurried along towards the direction Johnathan disappeared in. The woods were dark except for the few patches of moonlight that shone through the canopy of branches. He kept a steady pace quick but poised just in case he got ambushed. Usually hunters aren't a problem but lately due to the Hale family issues more and more hunters have entered the city unannounced. Though he never encountered a hunter, Hezikiah was still cautious. As he nears the location he spots his brother stalking an opening in some bushes where he sees two hunters one holding some little boy and the other holding his sister by her hair. He growls as he is about to launch himself onto the man, but Johnathan beats him to the punch as he pounces onto the man holding Jelisa.

Johnathan gives the man no time to recover as he viciously tears into him. Even in his wolf form, Hezikiah watched in horror as he never saw his brother this way. As Johnathan continues to rip the man apart the other man takes hold of the little boy and rushes off in the opposite direction of him. Jelisa got up and rushed towards him probably hearing him and Jonathan approaching earlier. " You have to go save that kid" she cried out. He nodded his head at her understanding her. Hezikiah wondered who this kid was and why was he out here all alone. He’s definitely not one of them based on scent. Hezikiah stalks them in the nearby bushes since the man really is getting that far. He is not sure how he should handle this situation but then he sees the little boy's face. He must be scared shitless seeing his brother tear that man apart. At that moment he decides he has to free that boy from that hunter. Hezikiah jumps out from the bushes, snarling and flashing his eyes. He watches carefully as the man drops the boy and proceeds to draw his gun. Before the man could get his finger on the trigger Hezikiah launched himself onto him. He gave into his instincts allowing himself to tear into the man with no remorse.

After a while of making sure the man is in fact dead he hears a rapid heartbeat nearby. He remembers the little boy is still there watching him devour this man like some animals. He turns slowly and watches the little boy taking in his physical characteristics. He looks to be younger than him, probably even younger then Jelisa. He is obviously shorter than him with a head covered in curls. His eyes look to be a honeydew brown and his skin is bronze. As Hezikiah stalks towards the boy still wary of him the boy bolts up and runs away from me full speed. He eyes him not sure if he should give chase even though his wolf seems to want to. He decides to carefully watch the boy in the bushes to see where he is heading. He watches as the boy turns around to check and see if I'm following him. Hezikiah watches in slight amusement as the boy turns around again and takes off. That amusement turns into concern quickly as the boy runs dead smack into a hanging tree branch. Hezikiah pounces over to the boy just as he lands on the ground. He looks to be losing consciousness as the boy lay slack. Hezikiah nudges the boy arm with his snout and accidentally takes a whiff of his scent. He smells like cinnamon and lavender it’s sweet and calming as if he is at home. Hezikiah eyed the boy suspiciously wondering why his smell doesn’t offend him. He leans back and seat on his hind legs as he howls to signal for help from his family.

As he waited he eyed the boy taking in his physical characteristics more now that he is closer. The boy has a huge scar going from his right eye down to his lips which concerned Hezikiah greatly. He probably got it from hitting that branch Hezikiah thought as Johnathan came bounding up with Jelisa in tow. “ Oh my god, what did you do to him?” She bellows as she ran up and fell to his side. Hezikiah snarls at her as he begins to change back now that the immediate threat is gone. His brother Johnathan throws him a look of questioning not speaking his thoughts out like Jelisa did. “ Look he got hit by a tree branch I swear, that's all.” He finally said after everyone kept pushing. Hezikiah leaned down to pick him up but before he could his father stopped him“ You don’t know who this kid can be and what he knows. He can..”. Hekizkiah stopped his Dad before he continued “ I knew from the moment I saw his eyes and how scared he looked that he genuinely doesn't know about werewolves.” Hezikiah continued in picking him up “ Now I would like to return him to the treeline where his scent is strongest” his family nodded slowly taking in the information. “ Well ok Hezi I’ll go with you to ensure he gets home safe” Johnathan says leading the way as my family leaves towards our house. “ So you think he going to remember any of this?” Johnathan asks as they cross the clearing in the forest. “ Honestly I don’t know, He hit his head pretty hard before he was unconscious so it’s hard to tell” Hezikiah responds with a worried expression on his face. Johnathan noted his little brother's fondness of the boy and made a mental note to ask his Mother about this later on. As they continued on towards the treeline the boy began to stir in Hezikiah’s arms. Hezikiah looked down to him and then instantly dropped the boy onto the ground softly. Just as they were about to turn to leave the boy begins to stutter something from his mouth. Johnathan looks to Hezikiah as they both barely hear the audible word “ Wolfy “


	2. Memory Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamal awakens from the night of discovering something in the woods. His memory is broken up small bits coming in randomly. As the day continues his memory comes back fully leaving him confused on what he saw. Hezikiah wakes up to his family questioning him about his connection to Jamal. His family knows something that they aren't telling him but they want to keep him out the loop. Once this is over Hezikiah takes a trip into town to do grocery shopping with his Aunt Aisha and little sister Jelisa. He finds Jamal's Mother there by scent and alter that night go visit Jamal despite his parents order not to do so.

Jamal awoken suddenly looking around frantically searching for any impending danger. He groans slightly resting his left hand onto his forehead the pain there throbbing harshly. The sunlight slowly trickled from the canopy of the trees above. From the looks of the position of the sun it didn’t look to be a minute over eight in the morning. Jamal slowly rose from the ground putting a hand against the tree that he was just resting on. As he catches his balance he notices that he is exactly at the spot where he entered the forest last night. Just as he began to think about last night his head throbbed again and he became slightly lightheaded. Jamal decides it would be best to go home and rest before his Mother wakes up from her slumber. Once he finally crawled up the steps into his room Jamal fell out literally collapsing onto his bed. His body was exhausted and sore from what he wasn’t exactly sure. His memories from last night were a bit fuzzy, images not fully popping up. It was a mix of words and random images not following any certain order. He sat there for a minute gathering his thoughts trying to recuperate. He sat up resting his back on his headboard looking through his window towards the woods. The leaves on the trees seem to be swaying slowly as the early morning breeze came through. His eyes slowly started to close slowly his body starting to shut down organ by organ. He was exhausted and he doesn’t even remember why. Jamal finally fell asleep curling up to his side body rising and falling to the even breaths he took.

Jamal awoken to his Mother knocking on the door quietly. “Jamal Honey?” his Mother's voice called out as she slowly entered the room. He shifted in his sleep reacting to his name being called. He didn’t sleep peacefully as he wished he did. He kept waking up because of the images pulsing through his mind. One of these girls getting beaten really tugged at his heart causing him to jump up suddenly. His sudden movement startled his Mother and she watched him with a worried expression. “Are you ok sweetie?” she asked, cautiously eyeing him as he stood up from his bed. He nodded slowly, his heartbeat erratic as the images of nightmares flashes through his mind. His Mother nodded “Well I cooked dinner already I know you like helping but you seemed exhausted when I came in earlier.”. Jamal sniffed the air, the tangy smell of spaghetti filling up his nostrils. His stomach growled apparently already on track with his sense of smell. Jamal nodded to his Mother signaling that he indeed heard her. He needed to get ready for school tomorrow anyways and it was already nine o’clock at night. He headed out of his room and down the steps mind still racing. Once he entered the kitchen his Mother had already prepared their plates and set the table. Jamal can tell she misses his Dad a lot because she still set up his plate. He went up to the table and sat down smiling softly at his Mother seeing the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “ It’s ok Mother it’s ok” Jamal assured her as he leaned over and hugged her. “ Oh sweetie I am ok just caught something in my eye “ She tried as she grabbed a napkin from the table to dap her tears away. Jamal nodded as he started to eat slowly the thoughts of his Dad flooding his mind. He never thinks about his Dad really the results of doing so never ending positive. His Dad left when he was around four leaving his Mother to care for me. Jamal never questioned why he left just simply thinking that how life works, but seeing his Mother still shaken up about worried him. Although, The thoughts of the first day of school began to overthrow the negative thoughts. He wondered how this school will be this being his third new school in the last two years. It wasn’t like he was new to the concept of being the new kid at school, but this is a small town everyone knows each other. 

Jamal finishes his food and gathers up the plates to go wash the dishes. His Mother was elsewhere in the house probably drowning herself in a pool of cheap champagne. He heads up to his bedroom after that to get prepared for school. He already had all his supplies for school, all that was left was to pick out an outfit. Jamal has been told that his clothing style resembles a white boy. He prefers khakis and polo shirts though. That is exactly what he chose to do especially since it’s the end of August now. After Jamal lay close onto his desk he grabbed some items for his shower. The shower was nice. It gave him some time to go over the memories that finally came back. He remembered going out into the woods in search of the source of the screaming. He remembered the men beating that woman. Then he remembers stabbing said man in the hand rescuing the woman. He turns off the water and steps out the shower and begins to dry himself off. He remembers getting kidnapped by the man.. Tom yes Tom was his name. Then Jamal stared into the mirror, eyeing his scar half healed scar. His mother asked about it and he said he slipped last night on the roof. He didn’t actually know how he got it until now actually. Was those wolves last night that attacked Tom and that other guy last night Jamal thinks as he heads back into his room across the hall. As Jamal laid down tossing the covers over his body he turned his head towards the window watching the last of the full moon. Unaware of someone looking through his window on the roof.

Hezikiah awoken slowly from his sleep. It wasn’t a peaceful one, but he did get some hours in. He turns towards his clock on his night desk and reads three thirty six o’clock in the afternoon. He hears movement in the house alerting him that his family is already up. Hezikiah gets up and grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He recalls last night events happy that his sister didn’t get hurt. He sets the temperature of the water and gets in allowing the water to wipe away all the negative thoughts. He wondered how that boy was doing after all of this. Hezikiah knows his family is going to have a big talk about him being a liability. The memory of his eyes swelled into his brain causing his body to react in ways he wasn’t sure was normal. He looked down his body in frustration reaching to turn on the cold water. As he finishes up with his shower he heads downstairs to see who all up. He hears his parents talking in the kitchen first. “ Hey Hey I made a plate of food from lunch for you, it's in the microwave” Lola exclaims as Hezikiah enters the living room to see Johnathan and Jelisa watching TV. “Morning sleepy head” Jelisa says excitedly, her eyes lighting up. Hezikiah smiles slightly walking up to give her a kiss on the forehead which she wipes off in disgust. “ Morning to you too you brat” Hezikiah jokes. Johnathan laughs at that and nods at me. He isn’t a morning person so he won’t speak unless he has to. “Thanks Mom,” Hezikiah says as he walks into the kitchen walking up to hug her. She is slightly shorter than he is her head hitting his chest. She tells me that he’s welcomed and Hezikiah grabs his plate of food and seats at the table with his father Jonah. 

Jonah looks up to him from reading the newspaper a slight frown on his face. “Before you even start Dad he didn’t see anything he was unconscious the whole time” Hezikiah let out halfway through a bite of his sandwich. Jonah takes him in noticing the tone of actual concern in Hezikiah’s voice. “ Well son it’s still a risk to you and us. We can’t go and get rid of them ourselves but I can make some calls'' Jonah explains folding up the newspaper. '' Oh honey don’t scare the boy. Sweetie, he's just worried, that's all. We just don’t want you all to be in danger.” Lola exclaims stepping up behind Jonah refilling his cup of coffee. Johnathan and Leo enter the kitchen hearing the conversation they probably have some things to add. Speaking of his uncle, where was he? Hezikiah didn’t even hear him downstairs. “ Well I agree with my dear sister in law Jo Jo'' Leo says with a bright face on his face. '' From what Hezi is saying he’s just a kid and he was unconscious the whole time Hezikiah shifted back. Jonah glares at his brother telling him countless times not to call him that in front of his wife, it’s embarrassing. Hezikiah sat up on his seat liking how the tides had turned on his behalf. He doesn't know why he wants to protect the boy, but his wolf is taking the reigns right now. Everyone seems to be contemplating their responses then they all turn their heads towards Johnathan. The reason for this was because despite Johnathan being sixteen he was a wise boy with an old soul. He got it from our Grandfather on our Dad’s side. Johnathan looks at everyone scanning their facial expressions before his eyes land on Hezekiah's. '' Due to the fact that he was in fact unconscious and didn’t see Hezikiah as a human I would say it’s safe.. For now that is.” Johnathan says leaning against the counter top awaiting his family's reaction. To Johnathan’s surprise no one had a comeback to his gospel and nodded to him. Hezikiah smiled at him sending him a silent thanks as he finished up his food. “ Although I do want you and Jelisa to watch out for him. I believe that he will be attending our school. Since I’m on the upperclassmen wing it will solely be your job to ensure he doesn’t in fact know about us or werewolves for that matter. “ Johnathan finishes walking out the kitchen. “ But..but how are you sure he will go to our school?” Hezikiah tries but does not unveil Johnathan stalks out the kitchen. 

Hezikiah turned to his parents and uncle with a questioning look. “ Son this is a small town there's only one school within ten miles of this house let alone that boy’s on the other side of woods.” Jonah says standing up with his coffee and newspaper in tow he exits the kitchen. Lola and Leo smile at him both patting him on the shoulder as they leave as well. Hezikiah smiles to himself content with how everyone took the conversation. He didn’t know why but he felt drawn to the boy. As if he was driven by some invisible force that pulled at his muscles to go see the boy. Hezikiah shook off the feeling heading back out to the living room hearing his Aunt Aisha and Jelisa conversation. As he walked he passed the dining room hearing a hushed conversation being held. Hezikiah looked inside to see Lola and Johnathan talking among themselves. They stopped once Hezikiah entered and they gave him pointed looks as if they wanted him to leave. Hezikiah opens his mouth as if he was to speak but then he decides to leave them be. He turns back around and seats on the couch beside Jelisa. Aisha and her were discussing the first day of school tomorrow when they saw Hezikiah sit down; they both looked at him sheepishly. “Wh..What ?” Hezikiah questions them tilting his head to the side looking like a confused puppy. Jelisa laughs and their Aunt just gives him a warm smile. “ You know we heard that whole conversation about that boy right?” Jelisa bellows fake wiping a tear. Hezikiah grunts slightly furrowing his eyebrows confused on what’s exactly funny. This causes Jelisa to laugh even more and even their Aunt to giggle a little bit. “ Sweetie, what she is trying to say is that she and well I do believe you have a slight attraction towards the boy,” Aisha says, giving him another warm smile. Hezikiah's cheeks turned a shade of pink has he thought about how he felt for the boy. He never thought about his sexuality before, but he felt he was too young anyway. Although he does feel an unnatural urge to be around the boy that he never felt with anyone else before. It started the moment he smelled his scent along with his sister’s and those men. The boy smelled like home, he smelled like clothing fresh out the dryer, he smelled like candy sweet and savory. 

Hezikiah's frowns slightly to himself, a realization of how much he wanted to be around this boy hits him. His wolf was metaphorically wagging it tail and he felt like he was about to literally shake his butt as well. Though he realizes that he wasn’t alone and he looks back up toward his sister and Aunt. “ I..I do not know what I feel for the boy. I feel confused honestly like I’m supposed to be around the boy all the time. My wolf feels pure joy by just the sheer thought of him.” Hezikiah rushes out catching a short breath happy he got that out. His sister and his Aunt look at each other knowingly before his Aunt speaks again. “Hez it sound like you’re very fond of this boy.. Just be careful with him” She warns, finally giving me a semi serious look before she got up and left the room. “ Well anyways I wanted to ask how you were after last night Jelisa?” Hezikiah asks, his tone of voice changing into something comforting. Jelisa 'whole demeanor changed as her once laughing face became dark as she recalled last night's events. She opens her mouth a few times, probably deciding how she will say how she feels Hezikiah thinks. “ I..I feel okay.. I was just in shock of the sudden events. I was in the middle of playing tag when suddenly I heard this sound in the woods. It was annoying so I decided to try and find it to stop it , but as I made my way into the woods I realized it’s what was a trap.” Jelisa says whispering the last part. Hezikiah leans forward hugging her, placing a kiss to her forehead. “ Hey.hey Jelisa it’s okay now we got the guys who did this. They won’t be an issue to us any longer” Hezikiah ensures her as he leans back from the hug to take a look at her. Jelisa smiles at him, her face changing back to it’s natural look. “Thanks bro I’m grateful for you and Johnathan” She says cheerfully as she hugs him before chasing after their Aunt leaving Hezikiah with his thoughts. He looked down at his lap feeling like he was supposed to be doing something right now. That same pull from earlier was pulling those strings attached to his heart again. As Hezikiah was still in his thoughts he was unaware of his Aunt and Jelisa speaking to him. He was brought back when Jelisa touched his shoulder his trance broke. “ Oh.. sorry I was thinking about something “ Hezikiah apologizes standing up towards them. Jelisa laughs again before his Aunt gives him a knowing smile. “ We were just wondering if you wanted to accompany us into town to do some grocery shopping for dinner? “ She asks her eyes doing that thing parents do when they really want the child to do as asked. “ I’ll love to go.. I need to clear my head before I start going crazy” Hezikiah admits as they start to head out to the cars. 

The drive there wasn’t that long as they were in the grocery store parking lot then minutes later. Hezikiah checked his phone for the time and it read seven twenty three in the evening. They were only there to pick up some chicken and sides. Being werewolves their appetites were bigger than an average human’s. Four whole chickens, six cans of green beans, and a sack of potatoes later they were standing in the line waiting to get ringed up. After a few seconds of waiting, Hezikiah smelt a familiar scent of cinnamon and lavender. The last time he smelled this was when he nudged that boy’s arm. Hezikiah eyes go wide suddenly the sudden realization that the boy may be here hits him hard. Jelisa taps his arm aware of his quickening heartbeat, “ Hey Hezikiah are you ok your heartbeat going all over the place” She questions turning her body towards him, but before she can further question Hezikiah he takes off towards the scent. Jelisa calls after him but Hezikiah is already down one of the aisles looking around for the boy. What he finds is this middle aged woman with the same eyes as the boy from last night. She was looking through the tomato sauces a few feet away from him. She smelled like the boy but his scent was faint, but her scent was similar but with a strong hint of sadness and cheap wine or champagne. She looked tired like she was fighting to even shop for food. His wolf didn’t like this at all. She didn’t seem like she could take care of the boy looking like she was a second away from falling over the basket right now. 

Hezikiah walks back to the line already making up his mind about going to see if the boy is ok tonight. His Aunt and Jelisa looks at him as he walks up worried looks are pointed towards him. Hezikiah smiles showing them that everything is ok. He didn’t feel like talking about this right now his emotions were all over the place. He was in his mind the whole way home thinking of all the worst case scenarios of what may happen if the boy’s Mother couldn’t take care of him. His Aunt and his sister didn’t question him as they entered the house. Once he placed all the groceries in the kitchen he bolted to his room upstairs. Once inside he checked the clock eight thirty nine blinked at him. Hezikiah hears a knock on his door and he opens it to find his Mother and Father. They give him a knowing look and Hezikiah's knows that his Aunt and Jelisa told them about his actions at the store. “ What is wrong Hezi? “ his Mother asks him as they enter and sit on his bed. His father stares him down analyzing his movements as Hezikiah spoke. “ I..I.. I have to go see if the boy is okay. His Mother was at the store. I smelled him on her, but the thing was her physical appearance. She looked sick like she was about to pass out and I feel like the boy is being taken care of.” Hezikiah says his breathing is coming out in short gasps. His parents look at each other before his Father speaks next. “ Son you have to stop worrying so much about this boy. He may be in trouble, but he may not be who you think he is. What’s going on in that household isn’t our business.” His Father pressed. Hezikiah puffed out his chest feeling cornered but before he could even speak his Father flashed his eyes at him. “ You will not worry yourself about this boy Hezikiah Luther Salvatore '' His Father said standing up asserting his dominance. Hezikiah shrunk back tilting his neck in submission. His Father rarely used his Alpha authority over him mainly because he doesn’t affect him as it affects omegas and betas. Though tonight he seemed livid about the situation. Hezikiah frowned, realizing that he wasn’t winning this battle. “ Fine you have a valid point” Hezikiah points out sitting in his desk chair. His dad sat back down as well his Mother rubbing his back. “ Look Hezikiah we just want you to be careful and also to be safe. We don’t know who those hunters were and who knows what that boy actually knows” His Mother explains finally after Hezikiah and his dad heartbeats regulated. Hezikiah gives them a short nod not really feeling like talking with them any longer about the situation at hand. He still felt that tugging at his heart and no matter what his parents said he was still going to see that boy. His Mother and Father exit the room after that feeling as if they got their point across. Once he was sure they were downstairs he sneaked through his window onto the roof. He had done this plenty of times before so he knew where to step to make the least noise. Once he made it onto the ground he dashed for the wood without looking back. It felt like he was in a trance honing in on the boy’s scent like his life depended on it. It took him approximately eleven minutes to cross the twenty-five mile stretch of woods to the boy’s house. He watched from the treeline he left the boy at listening in on their heartbeats. He slowly but surely closed in on the house until he found himself sitting outside the window of the room where the boy’s scent is the strongest. Hezikiah peered inside ensuring that he remained hidden from view. He watches as the boy enters the room and immediately jumps onto his bed. He throws the covers over his body and turns to the window and Hezikiah's turned over to the side to hide from view completely. Hezikiah huffs out a sigh slowly smiling to himself as he feels a warm feeling tingling in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN PLEASE LIKE AND COMMENT ALL IS APPRECIATED


End file.
